The Science of the unexpected, and the Nature of the definite
by Abydell
Summary: Shego has left Drakken and fallen of the map. He tries to go on without her, but a thwarted heist goes awry when someone unexpectantly joins the fight. How will Kim and Ron combat this new mysterious foe? How everyone react when they learn the person's identity? Takes place after "A Stich in Time" Possible Drakken/Shego, Kim/Ron pairings later on.


"Sir, why are all the lights still on in here if the city's power is out?"

"You think a place like this wouldn't have it's Own source of power?...fool." Drakken replied gruffly.

"Oh,...Well then why did you shut down the city's power?"

"It called a Distraction…."

"Ah, Still I'm sure just breaking in here is not the best course to take in stealing such an important and undoubtedly valuable item, In light of all the new advancements in security systems, police brutality, and the unfair prosecution in the judicial system…." Drakken sneered at this annoyance in the form of a new henchman who prattled on incessantly. "So sir, what is this particularly mysterious object for any-"

"SILENCE!" Drakken screamed, and turned his back to the man. "Do I Pay you to Talk?!"…..nothing.

"Finally!" Drakken said, unknowing that his henchmen had just been knocked unconscious.

He hadn't looked back, suddenly distracted and distant. It hit him at times like these, how much he missed her. She may have argued with him and back talked but he wished so much to have her with him now...

He came back to himself, shaking it off, becoming totally focused on the prize inside the glass tube before him. He pressed in the key code on an ajasent pad and the glass slid down into the stand, leaving the item unguarded.

"See!" he proclaimed to himself. "I can manage just fine without her-"

"You sure about that?" a voice said cockily.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier….. )

Two figures stood by some trees in the back parking lot of a large building. The darkness of the night would have rendered them pretty undetectable...but for the talking.

"Why are we here again?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Cheese!" Rufus piped up hopefully.

"No Rufus." Kim stated

"aw man… " Rufus murmured sadly.

"Wade says this is a priority –super secret science tech site-"

"Oh one of those again." Ron interjected disapointedly, "Can't get enough of those. When will then learn that calling stuff 'Super-Secret' is just asking for trouble."

Kim seemed to dismis his complaining. "Yeah well anyway, Apparently there's lots of stuff that the bad guys would just love to get their hands on in there, and with this city wide power outage, Wade thought it would be a good idea for us to just check it out."

Ron looked back at the building over his shoulder. "Well it seems fine to me! Lets go get some grub. I'm starving!"

"CHEESE!" Rufus yipped happily. Ron started to walk away but Kim grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back.

"No! Ron, this is important, besides, didn't you bring snacks?"

"Yeah but…." Rufus jumped out of the pack "ohho, all gone."

"Just think of it as a stake out." she suggested hopefully.

Ron's stomach rumbled and he pouted slightly. "Did you have to mention Steak?"

"Ok just another ten minutes then we'll go."

"Awesome! Thanks KP."

Kim turned and looked back at the building. Something caught her eye, a moving shadow disappearing around the corner. "Come on Ron."

"What?"

"I thought I saw something."

"Hope it was a pizza delivery guy or something." Ron said brightly.

"Ah yeah sure, maybe." Kim shook her head with a smirk.

* * *

…-"You sure about that?" Kim asked. Drakken spun around with a gasp to see her standing over his unconscious henchy.

"Kim Possible!"

"Won't you ever learn?" Kim asked. He paused a second then swiped the metal cylinder from the pedestal, and turned to run. Kim rolled her eyes and sighed "Apparently not."

Ron looked down at the fallen henchman, who went down with a simple punch. "THIS is Shego's replacement?….That's just…sad, even for Drakken."

Kim did a double spring over and in front of Drakken, he cringed and she simply took the cylinder from his hands. "Ron Catch!" she threw it to him, but just before he caught it, something came out of nowhere and knocked Ron violently out of the way. "Ron!" Kim screamed as he crashed into a wall of computer mainframe towers. Sparks flew and he fell to the ground…unmoving. All The lights flickered and dimmed. There were a few frightening seconds of total darkness, then the back up emergency lights kicked on and a siren alarm started to sound. Confusion, Kim's heart raced. Ron was still on the ground, Drakken was gone, the red emergency lights drowned everything in a hellish glow and Then she saw, the person who hit Ron, standing there holding the canister…..

The attacker was almost ninja like, wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, and a black bandana over the face so only the eyes were visible. They just stared each other down, waiting for the other to move first. Then suddenly a fist ignited in bright turquoise flame. "Shego?" Kim asked surprised.

"No." spoken in a clearly male voice. "Not Shego, but I will AVENGE HER!"

"What?!" Kim's mind raced. This isn't Shego, Team GO? Something similar? She didn't have enough time to finish her thoughts, he was there, striking out for her. She dodged, the flames barley missing her face, she blocked. Furiously he came at her. All she could do was block, making sure to avoid the glowing flame. She felt as if she were fighting Shego. He fought almost exactly like her. And He seemed to know Kim's own fighting style as well, almost like he knew her every move. Kim's mind raced trying to figure out exactly who and what she was fighting. That's when it happened. So sudden, out of nowhere. He changed, no longer Shego like. He dropped down as if he fell. And spun an outstretched leg behind Kim's bringing her down easily in her loss of concentration. But he didn't stop moving, . Kim managed to get to her feet but was instantly knocked up into the air as he rose up, still spinning from the floor, slightly angled, feet first, catching her under the chin. She crashed, nearly unconscious into some cabinets. Ron amazingly had just gotten to his feet in time to witness this. "Ron...don't.." Kim pleaded weakly.

"Its ok KP. I got this." He charged with a scream, jumping into the air, "Flying kick!". The attacker side stepped, grabbed Ron's foot midair and spun him all the way around sending him flying back the way he came. He landed next to Kim, dizzy, and hurt.

"Weak, I was expecting more from you two…." the mysterious person said "Oh well, I'll take what I can get I suppose….." Both hands ignited, he reached for them, menacingly, Kim felt a fear, like death was upon her, wholly unnatural this glow "This is for my-" but he stopped, and spun around. They saw Drakken running away, the cylinder, clutched in his hands. "Rrrrah!" the mysterious attacker grunted. The flames flared then extinguished. He turned and bolted "Next time!" he yelled back to them as he ran after Drakken.

Kim made to get up but her ankle gave out, and she buckled under the pain.

"Whoa KP you ok?" Ron asked.

"No, not really, but we have to-" she tried to stand again but Ron caught her as she fell.

"We will, just not right now…..KP, I've never really said this before…but we just got our asses kicked."

"Ron!"

"Sorry, but, wow.. Who was that?"

"I don't know, but he has something to do with Shego. We need to figure out what's going on…"

He ran out into the night, extra dark do to the power outage. He ducked as the whir of a hover craft past overhead. He ran after it, he reached in his pocket, the tiny tracker, he chucked it as hard as he could at Drakken's craft, it seemed it was to miss, but it came just close enough to where it magnetized and shot back up to stick to the under side of the craft. He watched as Drakken sped off through the sky and out of sight. Not a moment to catch his breath. A dog barked and the skreech of tires squeeling. Cops. He took off, hopping up on a large air conditioning unit and over a fence. He could hear the sirens approaching.….they would never get close.


End file.
